Heat
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: "Sharpay's towel was dropping precariously close to showing him where her tanlines started"    Eventual twincest, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_I'd do better than him, _Ryan thought bitterly, slouching a little further into the chair he was sitting in, in a fruitless attempt to avoid looking at the vision onstage before him.  
>Troy Bolton's face was smeared with some sort of smoky black stuff; Ryan recognised it as residue from the smoke machines mixed with the vast amount of glitter that was spread across the stage. His skin, tanned acorn brown, was shiny with sweat.<br>It was the girl Ryan was staring at, though.

Her blonde hair leapt around her heart-shaped face, her brown eyes lighting up as she pouted and waved her slim tanned arms above her head jokingly, belting out the last jaw-dropping note, and Ryan felt tears sting his eyes.  
>He blinked firmly, pulling his cap over his eyes and knuckling his cheeks.<p>

He faintly heard "We're gonna run it aga-in!" in her sing-song voice, with the echo of disappointment as Troy hared off the stage like a frightened, stupid kid.

Ryan looked up, caught sight of her, drooping, leaning against the piano. The pianist was leaving too, a faint smirk on her lips. Ryan wanted to punch her.

Sharpay looked up just in time to see Ryan storming towards her, his eyes alight with some sort of sinister glow that she couldn't look away from, and he was onstage and he was walking and...

He grabbed the tops of her arms and looked down into her face. "Midget," he said, using a nickname from their childhood she'd almost forgotten.  
>She half-giggled. "Ry?"<br>"Is he going to sing with you?" Ryan demanded, his forehead creasing.  
>Sharpay shrugged, feigning carelessness. "I guess not."<br>"Then I will," Ryan said softly.  
>"Nah," Sharpay said, looking away, her eyes flickering. "'s okay, Ry, you've worked so hard with those Wildcats... I don't need a partner, I'll do... something else."<p>

Ryan had never heard Sharpay give up, ever - he remembered a distant memory of one of Sharpay's dogs getting hit by a car Sharpay leaping onto the bonnet of the car and insisting they paid the vet bills.  
>"Shar, I don't care about the Wildcats."<br>"What about Gabriella?" Sharpay muttered, her eyes fixed to the ground. "You like her better than me."  
>Ryan blinked; he hadn't expected this. "Shar, she's... she's nothing to me."<br>Sharpay spluttered, her eyes hardening and raising to meet his. "Ryan, you could get in between her and Troy."

Ryan resented the softness of her voice, he wanted to shake sense into her, wanted to slap her, to _tell her_.

_Tell her._

"Sharpay," he whispered. "I don't want to get in between them. They're... they're gross," he said, using one of Sharpay's favourite words. She allowed herself a tiny smile.  
>"Then why are you helping them?" the strain in her voice was all too clear now - she was either going to start screaming, or crying, or both.<br>"I thought you... didn't love me any more," Ryan mumbled.  
>Her eyes flickered across his face. "You've been crying," she whispered.<br>Ryan opened his mouth to deny it, then closed it again.  
>"You're hurting, Ry, what is it?"<p>

Sharpay took his hand and lead him to the edge of the stage. She sat carefully, her long tanned legs crossing, involuntarily elegant like a racehorse. Ryan watched the muscles in her legs as she leaned towards him, refusing to look at her face, covered in glitter and tanning lotion. Refusing to lean closer, to smell her vanilla and coconut 'body shimmer' - he'd never understood what she used that for. Refusing to look at the plump pink lips, the darting tongue that crept out to moisten them every so often. Refusing to look into her conker-brown eyes, rimmed with silver and pink liner.

"Ryan..." Sharpay placed a hand on his thigh; he noticed her fingernails were painted the same blue as his eyes.  
>"Mmhmm?" Ryan was distracted, counting the rings that adorned her fingers. He spied a silver one that he was certain he'd given her as a gift on their seventh birthday, the first day they played Weddings together; Sharpay dressed in her favourite pink sparkly gown, clutching the bunch of flowers that Ryan had climbed the fence to steal from the neighbour's garden...<p>

He put out one finger and touched the ring gently, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Sharpay looked down and whispered, "For my seventh birthday from my favourite brother..."  
>"Your only brother," Ryan corrected her.<br>Sharpay laughed softly. She drew back, sitting up straighter.

"Did you... did you like my song?" she asked, awkwardly.  
>"You were amazing," Ryan assured her. "The song was amazing. But not as good as Princess Tiki," he added, wishing he was joking.<br>Sharpay giggled. "Princess Tiki did rock the house," she grinned.  
>"You've got glitter on your teeth," Ryan smiled.<p>

"Oh," Sharpay's hand went to her mouth but Ryan got there first; he leaned towards her, raised a hand as if to brush away the silver sparkle, then balled his hand into a fist and brought it down sharply on his own thigh. "Got to go, Shar," he mumbled.

Sharpay half stood up, watching as her brother ran towards the hotel, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan had been sitting in his room in silence, until he heard the scream.

He bolted to the door, wrenched it open and hurtled into the next room, her room, Sharpay's room.

She was standing on her bed, knees bent inwards due to the give of the feather mattress, dressed in a towel. A pink, rather large towel, but a towel all the same.  
>"Sharpay?" Ryan barked, looking around for potential dangers.<p>

She pointed towards her dressing table, where a money spider was ambling across her hairbrush.

Ryan drooped, his shoulders sagging as a chuckle gripped his throat. He let it out, held out a hand to help Sharpay off her bed.

He put out a finger and caught the spider easily, and opened the window to release it. Sharpay changed the minute the spider was out of the room - she became her overly-sunny ever-so-slightly bratty self again. Ryan's heart thumped; this was the Sharpay he'd grown up with.

"So Ry... I was thinking maybe we could have a stab at Princess Tiki again? I do love blue, and the dress is so pretty..." she crooned, stroking the dress that hung on her closet door.  
>"Sure, Shar," Ryan said, almost heading for the door. Sharpay's towel was dropping precariously close to showing him where her tanlines started. She hitched it up just in time, a flush of pink spreading across her makeup free face.<p>

Ryan noticed this about the same time she did; she reached for her foundation bottle and poured some onto a sponge. Ryan watched in silence as each pale brown freckle that danced across his sister's nose and forehead and cheeks was covered with three-shades-too-dark makeup. Her eyes flicked nervously to where Ryan was standing.

"You... ran out on me, today," she began, stilted.  
>"Yeah," Ryan nodded, refusing to look at her reflection in the mirror - she was staring at him with doe eyes.<br>"How come?" Sharpay stood up, and opened the walk in closet. "Just going to change," she told him, stepping inside. She pulled the door to, but not enough so that Ryan couldn't see her if he moved.

_Don't move don't move don't move don't - _Ryan shifted his position ever so slightly. He craned his neck to see the naked body of his sister, pushing back clothes with a business-like expression as she searched for tonight's perfect outfit.

Her skin was pale tan; though the thin string-like tan lines were a honey colour; Sharpay seemed permanently semi-tanned. Her back was slender; he could almost see her spine.  
>Ryan felt the breath freeze in his throat as his gaze slid down towards her rounded buttocks; the skin here was dotted with freckles, and a mole that, inexplicably, seemed shaped like a love heart. Sharpay was humming lightly to herself, and she spun around to see how the peach dress she was holding would look - and Ryan almost groaned.<p>

Her breasts, though not particularly large, were round; the nipples a pale milky colour. Ryan had a sudden thought - the colour matched the shade of Sharpay's favourite cinnamon latte.  
>Ryan wanted to look at them forever, but his gaze was betraying him, moving downwards <em>don't look don't look don't look<em>.

Either she shaved, or she just was exceptionally ordered, but her centre was framed perfectly by pale brpwn hairs that stopped in a perfect semi-circle. Ryan felt himself almost groan again, as Sharpay pulled on a white lace thong - he felt like he should feel annoyed - why was she wearing that? For BOLTON?  
>He refused to let himself think about that, as his attention was absorbed in which bra Sharpay was choosing.<p>

Blue with black straps? His personal favourite - he had spied it underneath several of her tops - the red and white spotted number?  
>She opted for plain white, with black lace running over the cups.<p>

"Ry?"  
>Ryan had to cough several times before his voice sounded vaguely normal. "Uh-huh?"<br>"You haven't said anything for a while, you 'kay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah," he grunted hurriedly. "I was thinking."<br>"About what?" Sharpay chirruped, coming out of her closet in a white lace mini dress.

"Erm, Princess Tiki," Ryan lied wildly, improvising a tribal dance move that made Sharpay giggle. She pushed her feet into gold stilettoes and inspected her reflection in the mirror. She threw him a glance over her shoulder, and her face puckered into a worried frown.

"Ry, you've gone pale. And you're... you're kinda sweaty," she said, giggling nervously. "Are you sick?"  
>"Yeah," Ryan said, too quickly. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.<br>"But we're hitting the pool later," she pouted.

Ryan felt everything in his body heat up again; his _problem _nudged against his jeans and he turned around, pretending to look at one of the many trophies Sharpay had on the shelf above the bed. "I'll be okay for that," he managed to croak, eyes shut tight as he thought about anything, anything, anything other than Sharpay, who was coming closer, and now her cool hand was resting on the back of his neck and her fingernails were hard and pressed lightly to the base of his neck and she smelled of lilac.

"I'll be fine," he gasped, and bolted for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay had ordered the waiter to bring more olive oil to the table. Ryan's heart sank as she smiled prettily at the waiter, tossed him a dollar, and poured a vast quantity of oil over her salad.

Ryan watched, a piece of pasta he'd stabbed a few minutes ago still poised before his mouth, as Sharpay took a bite of her salad, and the oil dripped over her lips.  
>He balled his hand into a fist under the table and stuffed the pasta in his mouth.<p>

"Ry, d'you want some of my salad?"  
>Sharpay was holding the fork out to him; an expression of utmost and complete sisterly affection all over her face. Ryan went to take the fork but she pulled it back. "Uh-uh," she giggled, holding it near his mouth.<p>

Ryan almost closed his eyes, but leaned forward and took the salad from her fork. He chewed and swallowed, avoiding eye contact. "S'good," he mumbled, taking a long drink of his cola.

Sharpay giggled, looking over to the table in the corner where their parents were sitting. "I feel so grown-up eating without Daddy and Mom," she said, thoughtfully.  
>"You're seventeen," Ryan said irritably.<br>"Oh, I know," Sharpay was unfazed. "Just Mom and Daddy love us so much. I still kinda feel like a little girl. I mean, I've never had a proper boyfriend." She lowered her voice, her eyes searching Ryan's for some shred of sympathy or advice. "I've never kissed a guy... Clearly never had sex... I'm a crap seventeen year old."

"Shar," Ryan croaked. He was side-lined by the obvious. "You've never been kissed?"  
>"Nope," Sharpay popped her lips on the 'p', a transparent attempt to sound nonchalant. "I guess you're going to say you've made out with Kelsi or Gabriella or Taylor or someone, huh."<p>

"No!" Ryan's abrupt cry was louder than he intended, and Sharpay actually leaned back in her seat slightly. "No," Ryan repeated, quietly now.

"Oh. Cool," Sharpay smiled. "So we're both virgins together." She turned her attention back to her salad.

Ryan felt his face flush and blood rush to his crotch.  
>"Y...Yeah," he muttered. "I'm done," he said, suddenly, chucking his napkin onto his plate.<p>

"Go get your swimming stuff then!" Sharpay grinned. "I'll meet you in the pool in fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

Ryan muttered something non commital.

He took the walk back to his room slowly, thinking solely about winning the Star Dazzle Prize; and what Sharpay's breasts would do when she jumped up to accept the trophy and - _Don't look don't look don't look. _

He found his swimming trunks quickly and retreated to the bathroom before putting them on. He looked at his flushing face in the mirror. Sitting down heavily on the toilet seat, he involuntarily moved his hand to massage the bulge in his jeans.

As his hands crept into his jeans, he closed his eyes and thought of his sister. Everything was screaming at him that it was wrong, stop it, Ryan, this is getting serious, oh my god, oh my god, so close, so close, so close...

"Shar..." he let out with a breath. He opened his eyes slowly as his breathing returned to normal, and cleared himself up, hating himself.

He put on his swimming trunks and a pair of shorts, not bothering with a shirt. He padded out towards the pool barefoot, and saw Sharpay was already reclining on her chaise. He had been a while, he realised, judging by the let-down pout on her face.

He caught sight of the bikini she was wearing - electric blue, tight and tiny.  
>"Here you are," Sharpay said, the echo of a question in her voice.<br>"Yeah... uh-huh," Ryan said, hopelessly.  
>"So let's hit the pool," Sharpay grinned up at him, standing up and stretching her body; her back arched delicately like a Siamese cat - that was the best similie to describe her, Ryan thought - elegant and slim, strangely haughty, with a set of killer legs and bright eyes.<p>

She dipped her toe in the water - her nails were painted the blue that matched Ryan's eyes.  
>"It's cold," she grinned, and Ryan saw goosebumps break out on her slim honey-coloured arms.<p>

Ryan turned away from her, and leapt into the water. "C'mon, Shar," he called, laughing, trying to ignore the strain of her nipples against the blue fabric of her bikini. She noticed the same time he did; and crossed her arms over her chest, blushing and avoiding his eyes. She hopped daintily into the water, her hair immediately rippling behind her.

"Ry," she said, swimming toward him. He backed away a little, treading water, and ended up underneath the jut of rock, from which the artificial waterfall cascaded down, bouncing silver and white droplets off the surface of the water. She pushed his chest with one hand, until he was sitting down, up to his shoulders in the shallower water underneath the waterfall.

"Look," she said, a serious frown creasing her forehead. "You've been avoiding me all day. What the hell's with you, Ry?"  
>Ryan was absorbed; his head reeling from the scent of her vanilla lipgloss, and her coconut shampoo, and oh God, that bikini.<br>He was interupted - "Ryan!"  
>His head jerked; Sharpay was sitting almost on his lap; he could feel her leg pressing against his.<p>

He had to say something, had to, had to...  
>"I want you," he blurted out.<p>

Sharpay was silent for several minutes. Minutes that stretched.

Ryan didn't dare look at her face; instead studying the waterfall in front of them both with growing feigned interest as Sharpay opened her mouth to speak.

She closed it again, and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head so he faced her.

His heart pounded as she leaned close, pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. Another to his nose.

She kissed his lips last.


	4. Chapter 4

Her kiss tasted like vanilla and olive oil, chocolate and coffee.  
>Ryan drank her in, as her soft full lips brushed against his again and again, parting, deepening the kiss. Ryan was frozen, and so warm.<p>

Everything was shrieking WRONG but Sharpay's frustration at his lack of response was beginning to show. She gripped his shoulders, sliding onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
>"C'mon, Ry," she murmured into his ear, then nipped his lobe between two teeth. "Do this with me."<p>

"Shar... Shar," Ryan whispered, and then he was kissing her back, his hands on her back and sliding down to her hips, they were both sopping wet and his hands reached her behind... He held it gently, and she was moaning - keening sounds that reverberated down his spine and settled in his groin. Sharpay was rubbing herself all over his lap, whispering nothings into his ear.

"I'm a virgin," Sharpay whispered suddenly, and Ryan noticed with a lilting moan that she'd managed to discard her bikini bottoms. Her naked centre was perched right above the bulge in his swimshorts. "I want you, Ryan," she moaned.

"Sharpay, we - I haven't got a ... you know ..." Ryan felt his face flush, how was he so embarassed to say the word _condom_ in front of his sister?  
>Grinning, Sharpay reached into her bikini top and pulled out two orange wrappers. Ryan goggled at her, where the hell had she got them from?<p>

"I like orange flavour," she smiled at him, and Ryan kissed her again. Her tongue was slim and pushed into his mouth, slowly, sensual as she dragged her nails down his chest.  
>Her thin fingers pushed slowly into the waistband of his swimming shorts and he gasped as her wet skin touched the top of him. He moaned, a quiet moan that sent Sharpay's eyelids fluttering closed and her cheeks colouring pale pink. "Am I doing this right, baby?" she asked, tentatively.<br>"Y-Yes, fine," Ryan stammered, eyes fixed on the tanned hand disappearing into his swimshorts.

Her nails scraped his skin and he shivered, head popping back to rest against the slick tiles of the pool wall.

Sharpay's hand was shaking but that made it all the better; they were both trembling now. Sharpay's eyes were filling with tears, crystal droplets spilled down her cheeks and Ryan wiped them away, so gentle. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, and she sobbed, quietly.  
>"It's all so real," she murmured, "Why does it have to be so unfair, Ry? I want you. I love you, and we can't be together."<br>"We can," Ryan promised, wildly, because that was all he had now: wild promises.

"I know we can't," Sharpay said, shaking her head slowly, and Ryan's head began to cloud because the things she was doing with her hand...

"Shar, trust me," Ryan whispered. "We'll... we'll find a way," he said, ducking his head as a pink flush spread across his pale cheeks, embarassed at how cliched he sounded. Sharpay laughed softly in his ear, bringing her arms around his neck as she kissed his lips, hard, harder, and his hands were in her hair now.

Her hair was thick and his fingers tugged the tangles from it, and Sharpay was moaning and leaning back as he pressed kisses down her honey coloured chest, becoming more adventurous as his hands fumbled with her bikini top, dammit, why did she have to tie it so tightly...? And it was done, and he tossed her top aside and his hands were caressing her breasts.

"Ryan, please," Sharpay moaned, and took his hand, bringing it down towards her deliciously warm centre. His fingers brushed first fine hair, then the softest, wettest, _best _part, and his fingers had a mind of their own and he was pushing two fingers inside her as she gasped, her mouth an almost comical 'o', and he was bringing them out and in, and curling his fingers as she instructed breathily in his ear.

Sharpay was wriggling, swearing, gasping his name. Ryan felt himself twitch as he pulled his fingers from her, meeting her mouth with his like he was drowning, because that was exactly what was happening; he was drowning inside his sister, she was everywhere and he wanted to die but he wanted to live, to be with her, forever, and oh, my god, what was she doing...?

Sharpay was positioned directly above his hardness, her eyes so big, made bigger and glassier by the tears that slid down her face, and she lowered herself, so slowly, carefully, onto him.

Ryan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding - she was tighter than a fist, wetter than the water around them, and warmer than the touch of her skin against him. He looked up into her face; an angelic spasm of pain crossed it, her eyebrows knitted together and she gritted her teeth. Then her face cleared, a tiny rosebud smile appearing instead.

"You're staring at me," she whispered, pressing her lips to his nose, forehead, earlobes, lips.  
>"You're beautiful," Ryan admitted. She preened, eyes lighting up as she tentatively moved upwards and downwards on him. Ryan felt sharp pleasure nestle in his stomach, tight and new.<p>

"Am I hurting you?" he asked quietly, pressing light kisses to her temple as she draped over him, breathing hard, cheeks flushed.  
>"Y..yes," Sharpay whispered, "But I want to remember this. I love you, Ry," she said, staring deep into his eyes.<p>

Ryan kissed her then, whispered, "I love you too," against her warm lips, tongue slipping inside as he managed a feeble upwards thrust that had Sharpay moaning quietly. He tried again, head leaning back, eyes half-closed as he lazily explored her mouth with his tongue, too absorbed inside  
>her to do much else.<p>

They continued in silence, bar the heavy breathing and damp brush of lips against flesh. The sun had set long ago, and the pool was only lit by sparse deep orange glows that shimmered from the bottom of the water. Sharpay's skin looked deep gold in this light, Ryan noticed, and not for the first time she reminded him of a princess.

He told her as much, and she smiled, her hot core still wrapped around him. "Then you're my handsome prince," she whispered. "Remember, Ry? We used to play all those games..." her voice trailed off, and fresh tears collected in her eyes. "There I was thinking we could be together forever. But we can't, can we - I mean, not _properly." _She looked embarassed now, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Properly?" Ryan murmured into her ear.

"Like, you know, kids and stuff," Sharpay mumbled. Ryan was silent, his head filled with images of tiny blonde children - he could tell Sharpay would enroll them into drama and music classes as soon as they could walk and talk, and he envisaged weekends spent driving long distances for pageants, which of course the little Evans' would win, because look at their parents...

He imagined tucking his son into bed, swinging his twin daughters around as they giggled with pleasure, Sharpay standing behind their white picket fence holding a baby. A cat, a dog, a tank of fish. Carpet and cutlery. Home.

"I love you, Sharpay, and I want that too. But... you know we can't."  
>"I know," Sharpay sniffled against him, shuddering as a wave of pleasure coarsed through her, making her lose her focus. "Ryan, I'm close," she whispered, and he felt the warmth in his stomach increase, his eyes half closed.<p>

"Ryan, I'm going to - " Sharpay broke off with a soft moan as she tightened around him and relaxed, sliding off him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he came, shaking, into the water around them.

"I love you, Ryan Evans," Sharpay whispered in his ear, sliding on her bikini and standing up. She turned away and climbed daintily out of the pool, picked up a towel and sauntered into the hotel in her usual carefree way.

She looked like she'd forgotten him already.


End file.
